This Might Help Challenge: Season 3 Drabbles
by leckadams
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Keysmashblog's This Might Help Challenge. One drabble/episode.
1. Medical Induced Dreams

Fighting against the haze of the anesthetics, Isaac knew that what he was seeing and feeling wasn't real. But he couldn't help wish that it was real. The smell of Derek surrounding him. The feel of Peter and Scott rubbing him down. The love of his pack. Isaac slipped deeper into the loving touches and smooth feel of lips of Stiles caressing his body. He could feel Peter and Scott beginning to nuzzle his groin, attempting to scent him thoroughly. Derek's hands running up and down his chest was driving him mad, but the feel of Stiles lips on his was what he loved the most.  
Desperately wishing it was real, but settling for the medication induced haze, Isaac relaxed and enjoyed the dream.


	2. Soothing the Beta

After returning to Derek's loft from Deaton's, Isaac numbly sat down on the first piece of furniture he came across. It just happened to be Derek's bed. He still didn't fully recall saying that Erica was dead, but he knew that Stiles wasn't lying when he repeated what Isaac said.  
"We did everything we could. At least we know that Boyd is ok and Erica isn't suffering anymore," voiced Derek through the haze that was Isaac's mind.  
"I could have done more. If I had only found them faster, I could have..." Isaac stuttered.

Sitting beside Isaac, Derek wrapped his arms around the lankier boy pulling him against his body.  
"You did everything you could, but now we have to get you better and focus on getting Boyd back. We need our pack together to heal completely. Until Boyd is back with us though, we are going to focus on getting you well," Derek comforted.

Doffing their shirts & unfastening their jeans, Derek laid both him and Isaac back on the bed. Rolling Isaac away slightly to remove his pants, Derek soothed the whimpers that escaped Isaac.

"Shh, I'm just getting us comfortable. I'm here," Derek soothed doffing his own pants and crawling back up in bed pulling Isaac against his chest. Snuggling deep into the soft mattress, Derek held Isaac close running his hands through his curls soothing his beta.

"Isaac, no matter what I promise I will keep you safe. We will get Boyd back and I won't let either of you get hurt again. I swear," whispered Derek.  
Kissing the top of Isaac's head, Derek swore to keep his promise. He loved his pack and would do all he could to keep them safe.


	3. Isaac & His Scarf

Isaac knew that Stiles would be upset that he went out to help when he should be resting, but he couldn't let Derek do this on his own. Derek was his Alpha. So instead, he made sure to drink the warm chicken broth that Stiles had left for him before he dug around the loft for his coat.

As he was racing out the door, he saw the scarf Stiles had knitted him in an attempt to control his ADHD better. He knew his body temperature wasn't back to his usual overheating, so he gently grabbed the scarf, winding it around his neck with a soft smile on his face before racing out the door.


	4. Comfort in the Closet

As soon as the door slammed shut, Isaac knew something bad was going to happen. Closed spaces were never his friend, and now he was stuck in here - with her. While she was gone,Scott had finally started to take notice of other people again while she was gone. Although he promised that things wouldn't change when she arrived back, Isaac could feel the difference already. Trying to open the door to get of the closet, Isaac continued to replay the horrible memories of the freezer in his head, but a soft touch to his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Shhh, Isaac. It's going to be okay. Someone is going to find us and let us out. Shhh, we are going to be fine," Allison crooned in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. He let himself be comforted by the words and pulled her closer to soak up her reassurance.

With her soft body pressed against his and her words continuing to comfort him, Isaac let himself relax into her and finally understood why Scott was able to get lost in her. She was so strong yet soft at the same time. She was willing to put her safety at risk to make sure that he was okay.

Looking up from his cocooned position, he pressed his lips against hers, sighing as she kissed him back.

Maybe things would be okay and maybe, just maybe, he could have both Scott and Allison in his life.


	5. Unexpected Comfort

Isaac couldn't help but feel the rage that poured out of him through his fists. He had no control over it. That is until Scott screamed at him.  
Scott's voice was like stepping into a cool bath after being in the hot sun all day. All the rage had quickly left his body, leaving him in a strange limbo. He quickly fled the scene with Lydia hot on his heels at the request of Scott.  
He could hear Scott smoothing things over with coach as best as Scott's ability could, but his focus was getting away from everyone.  
Finally he collapsed against a tree burying his head in this hands. Lydia softly sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair. She stayed silent, but she was there. And that was what he needed - someone to be there with him.


	6. From Under the Bed

After Stiles threw the flare at him, Isaac quickly scrambled out from under the bed slightly dazed. He sat on the bed huddled into himself, slightly rocking back and forth. He could still hear the echos of his father locking him in the freezer. Lydia sat on the bed beside him trying to provide some sort of comfort - an anchor to the reality that he had so recently lost touch with.

"You know that he wasn't here, don't you Isaac? That he is dead? It was all a hallucination, but we're here. We are real, and you're ok," Lydia whispered as she rubbed Isaac's back.

"She's right, dude," Stiles chimed in plopping down on the opposite side, "That was crazy shit, but you're fine. Me and Lyds got you now." Stiles gently pressed a kiss to Isaac's temple.

Isaac leaned into Stiles side and began to relax.

"And we aren't going to let anything to happen to you," Lydia soothed, placing a kiss of her own in Isaac's curls.


	7. Morning Comfort

_"My heros."_

Isaac flushed at the shared comment from Ms. McCall. Scott chuckled & left the room to get cleaned up for the day. Isaac hesitated before leaving the room.

"Ms. McCall, I'm sorry I fell asleep -" Isaac started to apologize, but was quickly cut off.

"Isaac, you really have nothing to apologize for," Ms. McCall stated getting up out of bed and wrapping Isaac in a hug. "Nothing happened and everyone is safe. You boys did what you thought you needed to do to make sure I was safe."

Isaac melted into the hug. Being on the recieving end of that type of affection was a novelty for him and he was more than happy to take it all in.

With another squeeze, Ms. McCall held Isaac at arms length. "I'm glad you are here with us Isaac."

Isaac felt his blush rise again and mumbled, "Thanks for having me Ms. McCall."

"It's Mom or Melissa please," Ms. McCall stated as she walked out of her room.


	8. What She Needed

Cora had spent the whole night listening to her Uncle Peter twist the tale of a younger version of Derek to her and Stiles. Each time he brought another twist into the story, Cora wracked her brain to recall if it was true. The problem was she just couldn't remember. It was so long ago, and she had been through so much since then.

By the time Peter had finished the tale, Cora knew she needed to get away for the night. Although Uncle Peter was Pack, he wasn't enough to provide her with the comfort she needed. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she followed Stiles out to his jeep. He made no comment as she climbed in the passenger seat while he started the engine.

It was as if he knew what she needed, what they both needed, as he pulled into Scott's driveway. Apparently, Scott's mother wasn't home since Cora could only hear two heart beats.

Following on Stiles heels, Cora was lead to Scott's room where he and Isaac were playing a video game. Without invitation, she kicked off her shoes, grabbed Stiles hand and climbed onto the bed between the two wolves who quickly made space for their new companions, but stayed close enough for snuggling.

This was what Cora needed and wanted for the night. She needed the Pack and the warmth that came with it to wait out the hiding of their Alpha.


	9. A Promise of Help

Lydia knew that she couldn't go home. She had to try, but what she wasn't sure of was how she could help - if she could help at all. Scott's concern gave her the glimmer of hope that she needed to try. He had never reached out to her like this before. Any other time it was for Stiles' sake. This - this, though, was different. He was offering to help her when she needed it no matter what. That was the trust and promise she needed to be strong and do what she could.

Scott cared about her and was willing to help. No matter what.


	10. Hope in an Ambulance

After Scott unceremoniously dumped Peter in the ambulance with Cora and himself, Stiles frantically locked the bay doors before turning to Peter.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked while running his hands over Peter to make sure there weren't any unseen injuries that he could hide. He wouldn't be able to handle the stress if Peter was hurt and not healing like Cora. One dying Hale was enough for his poor human heart.

Ignoring Stiles slight panic, Peter's focus was on Cora. "Her heart, it sounds weaker. Did something happen?"

Reaching out for Cora to ground himself, Stiles answered, "She...she stopped...stopped breathing...I had to give her mouth to mouth."

Hearing the sharp intake of breathe from Peter, Stiles turned and faced him. "It took a few moments, but it worked. She started breathing on her own again."

Peter's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Stiles into his chest for a hug. "Thank you for saving her. Derek and I have lost enough family. And yes, I know I was the one that killed Laura, but I think Cora's death would be it for the both of us, but especially Derek. I don't think he could survive another death."

Stunned by the non-threatening affection and causal admission of Peter's killing of Laura, Stiles wrapped one arm around Peter and held tight to Cora's hand. They had to make it. They had to do whatever it took to stay alive, because the Hales deserved a little ray of hope in their dark lives.


	11. The Silver Lining

As Deaton talked about their tethers, Stiles couldn't help but worry. He and Isaac didn't have that great of a connection. Other than the few moments of shared sarcasm, it was all physical and not the fun type. He just has to hope that the connection of semi-pack brothers will be enough.

"Lydia, you'll be with Stiles," Deaton's voice broke through Stiles' haze.

If someone had told him a few weeks ago that Lydia Martin would be his tether to the world, be the person he had the strongest connection to bring him back from the other side, he would have laughed in their face and proceed to lecture the person on how he was only on week 26 of his "Woo Lydia Martin" plan.

But now, looking at Lydia, he knew that she was his best option. He still cared for her and loved her even, but it was nothing like the obsession he had before. He had a respect for her that he could see was reflected back in her eyes.

He couldn't even fathom a guess at how things would end - hell he was risking his life at this moment to save his dad. But he knew that, at the very least, he had finally earned a look in his direction from the one and only Lydia Martin.


	12. Flipside of Conflict

The whiteness of the room contrasted the dark damp clothes the trio was wearing. Despite the fact that they were on a life or death mission, Stiles couldn't help but let his eyes linger on both Scott and Allison's wet frames. The material of Scott's shirt clung to his muscled chest. Being a werewolf had proven a blessing to him, he had grown into his frame. The wet jeans outlined his thigh muscles and highlight the shape of his dick - which Stiles found was hard. Darting his eyes up to Scott, he has the same dark want in his eyes that he sure was in his as Scott was taking the sight of Stiles in the same manner. The boys then turned their attention to Allison. Her wet dress left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples were taut and the soaked fabric only emphasized the fact even more. Her breath was shallow as her vision skipped between the two boys.

Taking a step towards Allison, Stiles reached back for Scott pulling him along. Stiles stopped in front of Allison and gathered his courage before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The moan that left Scott's mouth startled the pair apart.

"I'm...I…," Stiles started to apologize stuttering.

"She prefers it with a little more force. Allison, for the love of all that is holy, please touch us," Scott interrupted.

Following his instruction, Stiles took Allison's lips in an assertive kiss and she reached out for both of the boys. One of her hands was touching Stiles' waist, lingering just above his obvious bulge, while the other was on Scott's bicep pulling him closer.

Scott leaned in to kiss Allison's neck while she was occupied kissing Stiles and her hand drifted down to his erection. Scott ran his hand down Stiles' back towards his ass, cupping and squeezing the firm muscle.

Stiles broke away from the kiss and turned to face Scott. He slide his fingers under Scott's shirt, resting them on his abs while Allison circled his waist with her arms from behind to unbuckle Stiles' pants.

Just as Allison grazed his dick and Scott leaned in to kiss him, Stiles' ADD kicked in and he finally took notice of the massive tree stump in the background.

_There goes any chances of getting it on with these two any time soon._


End file.
